Positive, What Positive
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal itu dipertemukan dalam kondisi muram menjelang senja. Mungkin, mungkin ini adalah awal dari satu kisah yang lain ...


**I.**

Mata hijau itu menyalang galak pada langit-langit apartemen yang tak bersalah. Bobrok, penuh tambalan. Terkadang hujan merembes masuk tanpa permisi dan ia harus menyiapkan satu ember dan beberapa kaleng. Memang sulit mendapat apartemen bagus dengan biaya murah.

Namun, bukan itu masalah utamanya.

Ia sudah berkeras, pindah ke Tokyo dari satu desa kecil di Akita, bukan untuk menjadi pengangguran yang memprihatinkan seperti ini. Juga, ia tak bisa menghubungi orangtuanya yang merupakan petani beras hanya untuk memberikannya sokongan secara finansial.

Ingat apa kata-katanya sebelum berangkat ke Tokyo dulu?

" _Ayah, Ibu, Sakura akan menjadi dokter yang hebat seperti Nenek Tsunade! Setelah itu, Sakura akan kembali ke sini!"_

Kenyataannya? Pahit. Bahkan lebih pahit dari obat diare yang diberikan dokter waktu itu.

Sehari sebelum ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, Sakura yang terlalu tegang tak sengaja memakan makanan kalengan yang sudah kedaluwarsa. Keesokan harinya, ia diare tanpa henti hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena gejala dehidrasi. Ujiannya pun gagal total.

Pada orang tuanya, ia mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Dan yah, _nasi sudah menjadi bubur_ , Sakura berniat mencoba mengulang ujiannya tahun depan. Orang tuanya tak perlu tahu.

Di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Di Tokyo.

Pengangguran.

Jomblo.

Haruno Sakura menertawai nasibnya yang _ngenes_.

Oh—ia bukan pengangguran sejak awal. Setelah dinyatakan tak lolos ujian masuk—karena tak datang pas ujian, bukan karena ia tak mampu menjawab persoalannya—Sakura masih bersemangat. Pikirnya, ia bisa bekerja terlebih dahulu sembari mengisi waktu sebelum ia mencoba ujian masuk universitas di tahun berikutnya.

Dengan semangat berapi dan pikiran yang positif, ia pun mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai seorang penjaga perpustakaan daerah. Menarik sekali! Dikelilingi buku yang ia suka. Sakura bahkan bisa sekalian belajar untuk persiapan ujian di sana. Teman kerjanya pun ramah—karena sesama berasal dari daerah, mungkin?—dan mereka langsung menjadi karib.

Saking betahnya, kadang Sakura sampai berpikir bahwa mungkin ia tak perlu melanjutkan perjuangannya untuk menjadi dokter yang hebat seperti sang nenek. Hanya saja, ia selalu diingatkan setiap kali ibunya menelepon dari kampung halaman dengan suara yang begitu riang mendapati anak perempuan satu-satunya akan menjadi dokter.

" _Aduh! Ibu tak sabar melihatmu pakai jas putih nanti, Sakura-_ chan _. Kau pasti terlihat keren!"_

Kadang terdengar suara ayahnya menimpali,

" _Nanti kau akan dipanggil 'Bu Dok', kan, Sakura? Bu Dok, Bu Dog, Buldog! Hahahahaha!"_

" _Ayah garing!"_

" _Tidak, tidak. Ayah tidak berbaring di bawah matahari, jadi tidak akan garing. Gyahahaha!"_

Serius, Sakura ingin menutup teleponnya kalau ayahnya sudah membuat lelucon-lelucon tak lucu seperti itu. Namun, di satu sisi Sakura seolah kembali mendapat suntikan semangat untuk kembali berjalan di jalur yang seharusnya.

Ia harus menjadi dokter. Bagaimanapun caranya. Tahun depan, ia pastikan tak akan ada lagi makanan kedaluwarsa dalam kulkasnya. Kalau perlu, sehari sebelum ujian ia akan makan di restoran mewah untuk menghindari kejadian-kejadian tak diinginkan.

Selama itu, ia akan menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai perpustakawan. Itu rencana awalnya.

Enam bulan sudah ia bekerja dan tiba-tiba saja, perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja mengalami kebakaran. Alhasil, Sakura pun dipaksa berhenti bekerja meski ia sama sekali tak ingin. Katanya, setelah renovasi mungkin mereka akan memanggil Sakura lagi. Renovasi selesai dan yang Sakura dapati justru sebuah hotel yang berdiri di tempat yang dulunya adalah perpustakaan. Hotel mesum. _Kayaknya ada konspirasi di sini._

Sakura pun menggelengkan kepala dan kembali ke apartemen. Ia akan berjuang untuk mencari pekerjaan lainnya yang lebih baik dan sesuai dengan prinsipnya. Begitu tersadar, sudah dua bulan Sakura lewati tanpa hasil. Ia tak mampu lagi membayar biaya sewa apartemennya yang dulu sehingga ia harus pindah ke apartemen yang lebih kecil.

Yap! Di sinilah ia sekarang!

Soal pacar? Ah—dia pernah dekat dengan beberapa lelaki asal Tokyo. Namun, pada akhirnya ia ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan alasan yang nyaris serupa, ' _Kau terlalu serius, Anak Desa. Membosankan.'_

Kalau dirangkum, pengalaman Sakura soal pacaran menjadi _404: Error. Story Not Found._

"Haha …."

Sakura menghela napas dan menarik bantal yang ada di bawah kepalanya. Ia memeluk bantal itu dan memejamkan mata.

Perlahan-lahan, tangannya menggeser bantal tersebut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Sakura tak menangis. Ia hanya ingin mempraktikan sesuatu.

 _Asphyxia._

Kondisi tubuh yang kekurangan oksigen hingga dapat menyebabkan kematian.

Lebih lanjut, ia sedang mempraktikan suatu percobaan bunuh diri dengan menghambat jalur udara untuk masuk ke paru-parunya.

Memang apa lagi? Ia sudah merasa gagal. Ia tak bisa memenuhi janjinya, ia terluntang-lantung tanpa dapat kepastian apa ia masih bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah ini. Ia malu pada orang tuanya. Masih ada beberapa bulan sebelum ia bisa kembali mengikuti ujian dan menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran seperti mimpinya. Sebelum sampai ke sana, apa dia bisa selamat?

Uangnya sudah sekarat, ia pun tak punya pacar untuk berbagi keluhan. Teman yang sudah karib sejak di perpustakaan malah pulang kampung. _Di kota yang besar ini, ia merasa sendirian_. Ironis sekali.

Kalau tahu akhirnya akan jadi begini, apa lebih baik ia menerima lamaran tukang kue mochi di desanya dulu, ya? Padahal ayahnya sudah setuju dan si tukang kue mochi ini tampak baik.

 _Kue mochi …._

Perut Sakura terasa bergemuruh. Dengan sekejap, ia segera menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia terbatuk-batuk sejenak sebelum menyentuh perutnya yang terasa keroncongan.

"Aku lapar," gumamnya entah pada siapa setelah ia kembali bisa bernapas dengan lebih teratur.

Akhirnya, dengan melupakan keinginan bunuh diri tak logis yang sesaat menyambangi benaknya, Sakura pun berdiri meninggalkan kasur. Dilemparnya bantal bersarung putih ke sembarang arah dan ia pun segera mengenakan baju keluarnya.

"Beli _onigiri_ di _konbini_ saja kali, ya. Uangku untuk bulan ini sudah mau habis, besok harus semangat lagi cari kerjanya! _Yosh_!"

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangan dan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, ia meninggalkan apartemennya. Belum sampai di konbini, mata Sakura tertarik pada sebuah salon yang ada di dekat sana.

Salon murahan. Temboknya saja sudah banyak retak di sana-sini. Catnya banyak mengelupas. Pegawai-pegawainya tampak mencurigakan.

Tapi Sakura malah melirik rambut merah mudanya yang sudah mencapai punggung. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai.

"Buang sial, buang sial …."

Ia pun kemudian melupakan rasa laparnya dan malah memasuki salon bobrok tersebut untuk memangkas rambut. Detik selanjutnya, Sakura menyesal karena mengikuti bisikan setan yang telah menggodanya. Padahal, lebih baik ia memotong sendiri rambutnya ketimbang ia jadi harus puasa demi menutupi uang yang habis untuk membayarkan biaya di salon yang—menurutnya—bobrok ini.

* * *

 **POSITIVE, WHAT POSITIVE**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 _Prompt_ : **pillow, suicide.**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. Slice of Life (?). Possibly, OOC-ness. Cliff-hanger ending.  
**_

* * *

 **Dibuat (dadakan) sebagai apresiasi terhadap para peserta event NaruSaku: 4 LOVE-SHOTS (Des'15)**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 **II.**

Uzumaki Naruto adalah yatim-piatu. Sejak kecil, ia tinggal bersama kakeknya. Kakeknya sendiri tak begitu sering berada di rumah. Katanya, dia masih harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Tapi meski usianya baru delapan tahun saat itu, Naruto tahu bahwa sang kakek hanya main-main di klub malam dan bercengkrama dengan wanita-wanita binal yang berbeda dari hari ke hari. Naruto tetap saja telantar.

Di usianya yang kesembilan tahun, Naruto memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah sang kakek yang mulai sering memukulinya setiap pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia anak yang cukup cerdik.

Malam itu, begitu sang kakek jatuh tertidur setelah puas memukulinya, Naruto pun mengendap-ngendap. Diambilnya uang tunai dari dompet sang kakek dan ia melarikan diri.

Naruto pikir ia akan segera tertangkap. Nyatanya, ia lolos begitu saja. Mungkin sang kakek malah bersyukur dengan kepergiannya. Apalah arti uang yang tak seberapa ini ketimbang ia harus terus merawat Naruto sampai besar?

Perjalanan Naruto berakhir di suatu desa kecil yang ada di distrik Kawachi, Tochigi. Di sini, ia menemukan sebuah keluarga dan suatu ketentraman. Ia tak mengenal siapa Umino Iruka pada awalnya, tapi laki-laki itulah yang kemudian menjadi ayah angkatnya.

Naruto bekerja di ladang, menanami gandum yang nantinya akan ia jual ke pedagang tepung. Pedagang tepung akan meneruskannya ke pengusaha-pengusaha rumah makan. Di desa yang kecil ini, semua orangnya saling mengenal. Dengan mudah, Naruto pun menjadi akrab dengan seorang kakek pemilik restoran ramen yang juga salah satu pengguna tepung yang berasal dari ladang gandumnya.

Dari sana, ia mengenal Ayame. Perempuan yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Cinta pertamanya.

Ayame selalu bermimpi hendak pergi ke Tokyo. Naruto yang membenci Tokyo beserta segenap kenangan kelamnya mati-matian berusaha agar perempuan tersebut melupakan keinginannya tersebut.

" _Tokyo itu tak seindah bayanganmu, Ayame-_ neechan _!"_

" _Oh—tapi tetap saja. Pasti Tokyo lebih baik ketimbang desa yang tak ada apa-apanya ini."_

Tipikal.

Kecintaan Ayame yang kuat pada ibukota yang hanya pernah dilihatnya di buku dan televisi akhirnya mengantarkan Ayame untuk mencoba peruntungannya di sana. Naruto tak bisa mencegah.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah datang di bulan ketujuh Ayame berada di Tokyo. Bukan tanpa sebab dan bukan pula karena keinginannya sendiri.

Ayame meneleponnya. Menangis—memintanya datang segera.

" _Andai aku mendengarkan kata-katamu dulu, Naruto."_

Namun, semua terlambat. Begitu Naruto datang, Ayame sudah ditemukan tak bernyawa. Di dekat tangan kanannya tergeletak pisau silet kecil dan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, terdapat banyak guratan serta bekas darah yang mengering.

Sekelilingnya berantakan. Seprai yang acak-acakan, bantal yang sudah keluar dari pembungkusnya, tumpahan air, sofa yang tampak tercabik-cabik hingga mengeluarkan busa ….

Hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan bahwa saat itu Ayame sedang dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri akibat obat-obatan terlarang. Lebih mengejutkan, dalam perutnya ternyata ada calon bayi yang baru berusia sekitar dua belas minggu.

Hati Naruto patah. Ia pun tak bisa segera pulang ke Tochigi. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Paman Teuchi. Mungkin polisi sudah menghubungi orang tua itu—tapi Naruto tetap memutuskan untuk tak segera pulang. Meski itu artinya ia harus tidur di hotel yang terlampau murah atau bahkan di bangku stasiun. Lagi pula, ia masih harus membantu polisi memberikan keterangan tambahan.

Sial! Kenapa … segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Tokyo harus meninggalkan kenangan pahit baginya?

Demikian ia terus bertanya-tanya. Bersamaan dengan kakinya yang terus melangkah mengelilingi Tokyo tanpa arah di hari ketujuhnya di Tokyo. Sesekali ia menaiki kereta tanpa tahu tujuan.

Orang-orang ini, apa mereka senang tinggal di Tokyo? Apa mereka bisa hidup di sini? Atau, mereka hanya menutupi kebencian itu dalam satu topeng yang telah dilekatkan dengan lem bernama harga diri dan gengsi?

Di sini, ia tak pernah merasa hidup, tapi … di Tokyo inilah ia dilahirkan. Ia merupakan anak dari dua orang yang sengaja berpindah dari desa asalnya ke Tokyo.

Apa ayah dan ibunya bahagia hidup di sini?

Begitu tersadar, Naruto telah tiba di suatu kota yang asing. Langit sudah mulai memerah. Ia tak merasa lapar, tapi toh akhirnya ia mencari _konbini_ terdekat. Saat itulah, matanya menangkap pemandangan berupa sebuah _cutter_ yang biasa digunakan anak-anak untuk membuat prakarya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto pun mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar sebuah onigiri dan sebuah _cutter_.

Naruto kemudian mendatangi sebuah taman yang sepi. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di ayunan yang tampak sedikit reyot. Kalau ayunan tersebut dilontarkan kuat-kuat bukan tak mungkin akan terjadi kecelakaan.

Sembari mengunyah _onigiri_ , Naruto memandangi _cutter_ yang baru ia beli dengan tatapan menerawang. Ia tampak tak sadar—bahkan setelah ia berhasil menghabiskan _onigiri_ -nya.

Ia terus memandangi _cutter_ tersebut bersamaan dengan munculnya bayangan kilas balik mengenai apa yang ia temukan di apartemen Ayame. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ia menemukan mayat Ayame dan ia belum begitu bisa menepiskan kenyataan menyedihkan tersebut dari benaknya.

Tidurnya jadi tak nyenyak dan Naruto hanya bisa merutuk—kadang marah-marah pada bantal yang tak salah apa-apa. Berkata bahwa, bahkan bantal di Tokyo tak seenak bantal di Tochigi! Sungguh tidak rasional.

Perlahan-lahan, ibu jari Naruto mulai mendorong penggeser _cutter_ hingga pisau tajamnya kini menyembul keluar. Mata biru Naruto tampak membelalak. Jakunnya bergerak naik-turun saat ia menelan ludah.

Bayangan Ayame beserta darah yang sudah mengering kembali muncul menghantui.

Mata pisau _cutter_ yang tajam itu ia dekatkan ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Apa yang menggerakkannya? Setan? Apa ia akhirnya akan mengakhiri hidup dengan cara seperti ini di Tokyo yang ia benci?

Apa ia akan berakhir sama dengan Ayame? Untuk alasan yang ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti?

 _Sebentar! Tunggu! Ah—semakin dekat. Dinginnya mata pisau mulai terasa di kulitnya yang berwarna kecokelatan. Sebentar!_

 _Seseorang … tolong hentikan!_

"HEEIII!"

Kepala Naruto menengadah. Terlihat olehnya, seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang berlari mendekat, entah dari mana asalnya.

Perempuan itu kemudian merebut _cutter_ dari tangan Naruto. Napasnya terengah sementara bola matanya yang berwarna hijau menyorot ngeri.

Di bawah cahaya matahari yang berpendar oranye kemerahan, Naruto masih bisa mengenali bahwa perempuan ini memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda yang sangat cantik. Dipotong sebahu. Tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi, tapi ia terlihat kurus.

Suaranya yang baru saja meneriaki Naruto terdengar begitu feminin. Dan Naruto bisa sekali lagi mendengar suara itu berujar keras,

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, hah?! Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Mata Naruto mengerjap. Detik selanjutnya, laki-laki itu tersenyum kecut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan keselamatan di Tokyo.

.

.

.

 **III.**

"Tidak. Tidak juga," jawab pemuda itu sambil tertawa kikuk. Ia sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang tak nyaman di atas ayunan.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening tak paham. Jelas-jelas ia melihat laki-laki ini sudah nyaris menyentuhkan mata pisau _cutter_ yang tajam ke pergelangan tangannya. Apa itu yang namanya tidak mau bunuh diri? Memangnya itu sulap jenis baru?

"Tidak?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan mata yang memicing.

"Yah, begini—kautahu …." Laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalanya yang dibalut helaian rambut berwarna pirang cerah. "Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang merasukiku barusan."

"Kalau begitu benar! Kau mau bunuh diri, 'kan?!"

Laki-laki itu tampak panik.

"Tidak, tidak. Sungguh! Aku datang ke Tokyo bukan untuk menambah korban yang mati bunuh diri di sini!"

Alis Sakura terangkat. Ia memiringkan kepala sedikit.

"Kau bukan orang Tokyo?"

Sesaat, laki-laki itu tampak bimbang. Kemudian ia tersenyum lemah. "Aku dari Tochigi."

"Oh, ya? Aku juga bukan asli Tokyo, lho!"

Sakura bisa melihat laki-laki itu tampak terperangah. Namun, Sakura malah memberinya senyum lebar. Ia merasa antusias untuk alasan yang ia sendiri belum pahami.

"Aku dari Yuzawa di Akita!"

"Oh, benarkah?" Laki-laki tampak kebingungan. "Jadi … kau dari Yuzawa di Akita …. Ng, sedang apa di Tokyo?"

Mendadak, senyum Sakura menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu, sang perempuan melemparkan _cutter_ di tangannya jauh-jauh. _Cutter_ itu kemudian menghilang di sesemakan, tapi sang laki-laki tampak tak keberatan.

" _Yosh_!" ujar Sakura sambil mengangguk. Ia akhirnya kembali menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. "Jadi, sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk kuliah."

Sebelum laki-laki itu menyuarakan ' _Oooh'_ , Sakura secepat kilat menambahkan,

"Tapi gagal karena kecerobohanku sendiri."

"Apa?"

Sakura menyentuh ujung-ujung rambut yang terasa menggelitik tengkuknya. Sialan, tukang salon itu membuat rambutnya jadi sependek ini. Kapan, ya, terakhir kalinya Sakura berambut pendek?

"Aku makan makanan kedaluwarsa satu hari sebelum ujian. Aku jadi ambruk dan sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Hmmm, mencret-mencret?"

"HEH!" Wajah Sakura memerah. "Tak bisakah kau menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih sopan?"

Di luar dugaan, laki-laki itu malah tertawa. "Tapi benar, 'kan?" godanya.

"Tetap saja—!" Sakura berpikir bahwa ia harus mengalihkan topik ini. "Kau sendiri? Ngapain di Tokyo?"

Sakura tak pernah berpikir bahwa menanyakan keberadaan seseorang di Tokyo bisa membuat yang bersangkutan berwajah sendu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sakura baru berpikir bahwa laki-laki ini mungkin seumuran dengannya. Dan untuk alasan yang lain, mungkin laki-laki itu juga baru saja gagal menempuh ujian masuk.

Namun, jawabannya sungguh di luar dugaan Sakura.

"Aku datang kemari … untuk menemui seorang teman dari desa yang sama."

"Teman?" Sakura berdeham. "Pacar, mungkin?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng dan tersenyum sedih. "Anak tetanggaku. Tiga tahun lebih tua. Aku bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya …."

"Oooh …."

"Padanya … bertepuk sebelah tangan _selamanya_ …."

Mata Sakura menangkap kilatan aneh di wajah laki-laki tersebut. Rasa putus asa, rasa kecewa, sekaligus kebencian yang berlompat-lompatan. Sebersit ketidakpedulian selintas terukir, tapi itu tak berhasil menutupi kesedihan yang teramat besar.

"Ah—itu sih …." Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepala, jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi. "Dia menikah dengan orang lain, ya?"

"Menikah dengan Dewa Kematian," ujar sang laki-laki sinis sambil kembali duduk di ayunan. Kedua tangannya meraup rantai ayunan dan tatapannya memandang tanah yang dipijak kedua kakinya.

"M-maksudmu …?"

Napas dihela.

"Maksudku," ujar laki-laki itu, terdengar berusaha berkompromi dengan rasa ingin tahu Sakura, "sekarang dia sudah tiada. Bunuh diri."

Tangan Sakura terangkat naik menutupi mulut. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Padahal, Ayame- _neechan_ itu seorang yang periang, tapi …." Sekali lagi, laki-laki itu menghela napas. Ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya, menendang tanah dan menggerakkan ayunan. "Yah … begitulah …."

Sakura sedikit menyingkir tatkala laki-laki itu mulai berayun-ayun. Seketika keheningan melanda. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara di antara mereka sampai laki-laki itu tertawa-tawa.

"Kenapa aku malah cerita hal yang—huwaaa?!"

Salah satu mata rantai ayunan tersebut lepas. Ayunan menjadi tidak seimbang hingga menjatuhkan laki-laki tersebut dari kursinya. Muka dan lututnya langsung mencium tanah sementara kakinya tersangkut di tempat duduk. Sakura sampai terpekik dibuatnya.

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu pun segera menghampiri dan berjongkok di sebelah si pemuda.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Laki-laki itu masih menelungkup hingga Sakura pun tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Yang bisa Sakura sadari hanyalah … kedua tangan laki-laki itu yang mengepal dan menggenggam tanah berdebu serta sebuah suara samar.

"Sial …."

Pada akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk bersimpuh di dekat laki-laki itu. Ia sendiri mendadak teringat akan pikiran negatif yang sebelum ini menyerangnya. Tadi di kamarnya, bukankah ia baru saja mencoba melakukan _smothering_ —menutup jalur pernapasannya sendiri? Bersyukur Sakura tak mengikuti bisikan setan itu lebih jauh; _terima kasih pada tukang kue mochi di desanya_.

Tapi, yang dialami laki-laki di hadapannya ini bukanlah lelucon. Pasti ia … sedang merasa sangat terluka.

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai kepala sang laki-laki asing. Pundak laki-laki itu sesaat tampak menegang meski ia tak berkata apa-apa.

Sakura yang akhirnya membuka suara lagi,

"Mau sampai kapan tiduran berbantalkan tanah begitu? Memangnya enak, ya?"

"… Tidak seempuk pahamu, mungkin?"

Awalnya Sakura terkejut mendengar jawaban laki-laki itu, tapi kemudian ia merasa gemas sendiri. Dengan tangan yang mengacak-acak rambut pirang tersebut secara kasar, Sakura mendesis,

"Dasar mesum!"

Laki-laki itu pun akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menunjukkan seringai kaku. Kesedihan itu masih tercetak di sana.

"Boleh pinjam pahamu sebentar, tidak?"

Sakura nyaris menolak mentah-mentah. Sayangnya, ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk itu. Dengan lancangnya, sang laki-laki langsung meletakkan kepala di paha Sakura. Lalu, laki-laki itu meletakkan tangannya melintang di atas wajah—menutupi mata. Namun, Sakura masih bisa melihat bekas lecet dan bercak tanah yang sedikit menempel di wajah sang lelaki.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa selengah ini pada laki-laki yang tak ia kenal. Apa karena ia terlihat begitu rapuh sehingga membuat Sakura seakan tak bisa membiarkan? Apa karena rasa kemanusiaan Sakura yang begitu kuat hingga ia tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan? Salah-salah, mungkin laki-laki ini yang kemudian akan mengikuti jejak sang gadis pujaan.

Mati—membunuh dirinya sendiri tanpa segan-segan.

"Hei."

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat ia mendengar suara laki-laki itu lagi. Tangan laki-laki itu masih melintang di atas mata dan suaranya sedikit bergetar, tapi—

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"… Haruno … Sakura …." Jeda sejenak. "Kau sendiri?"

"… Naruto." Mendadak laki-laki itu bangkit dari pangkuan Sakura.

"Namaku … Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal, Sakura- _chan_ …."

.

.

.

 **IV.**

Wajah perempuan itu berubah. Alisnya berkerut-kerut menghiasi dahinya yang sedikit lebih lebar dibanding orang kebanyakan. Naruto bisa menebak, perempuan itu tidak begitu senang. Lebih lanjut, Naruto bisa mengira-ngira alasan mengapa perempuan tersebut tidak senang.

"Sakura- _chan_ … katamu?"

 _Bingo!_

"Yap, Sakura- _chan_ ," ulangnya. "Ada masalah?"

Perempuan itu semakin merengut. Wajahnya menunjukkan seolah ia siap menabok mulut Naruto dan kemudian merekatkannya dengan lakban besar.

"Kita baru kenal, tidak sedekat itu, dan kau langsung memanggilku 'Sakura- _chan_ '. Sopan sekali?"

"Oh, soalnya," Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "kupikir nama itu cocok sekali untukmu."

Tidak salah. Semenjak ia melihat perempuan di hadapannya, Naruto merasa kegelapan dalam dirinya berangsur terangkat. Ia tak lagi melihat badai salju yang membekukan, sebaliknya … ia merasa seolah musim semi yang hangat tengah mendekat. Padahal saat itu masih musim gugur.

"Hah?" Sakura yang terlihat tak mengerti kini terang-terangan menyuarakan kebingungannya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah dan ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan curiga.

Tanpa sungkan, Naruto mendadak mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh rambut pendek Sakura. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Nih. Rambutmu mengingatkanku pada bunga sakura—bunga kesukaan mendiang ibuku."

Perhatian Sakura teralihkan dari rambutnya yang disentuh Naruto pada wajah Naruto sendiri. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, seolah hendak meneriakkan kata-kata ketidakpercayaan. Naruto dengan cepat memahami reaksi tersebut dan terlebih dahulu berkata,

"Sudah lama sekali, sih. Saat aku berumur enam tahun rasanya." Naruto menyentuh dagu. "Ayahku meninggal dua tahun kemudian."

"HAH?!"

Naruto tersenyum hingga pipi-pipinya terangkat—menyebabkan matanya menyipit. Ia kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila.

"Tapi aku punya ayah angkat di Tochigi."

"K-kau … kalau seperti itu, sih … kok rasanya aku jadi mengerti perasaanmu yang hendak bunuh diri, ya?"

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Naruto malah tertawa-tawa. Sekali ini, ia yang menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Percayalah, selama ini aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk bunuh diri. Tadi itu—eh—aku—" Naruto menggaruk pipi dan melontarkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti, tapi … kurasa itu terakhir kalinya aku akan bermain-main dengan _cutter_ yang kudekatkan pada pergelangan tanganku. Ayah angkatku bisa nangis nanti."

Naruto meloncat dan berdiri. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura yang masih duduk bersimpuh.

Sambil menyambut tangan Naruto yang hendak membantunya berdiri, Sakura berkata, "Sebaiknya begitu. Bunuh diri … hanya menyisakan luka bagi-bagi orang yang ditinggalkan."

Sesaat tatapan Naruto terasa menerawang. Ia kemudian disentak oleh kata-kata lanjutan dari Sakura.

"Kau yang lebih tahu, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Tapi, pemikiran untuk bunuh diri itu terkadang terasa begitu menjanjikan, ya?"

Mata Sakura mendelik galak.

"Uzumaki- _san_ …."

"Ah—panggil aku Naruto saja."

"Bukan itu! Kau—"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Tapi—"

"Kau mencemaskanku, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Bod—"

Kali ini, ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh suatu suara liar. Suara tersebut meraung—bergemuruh. Seketika, wajah Sakura memerah dan ia langsung memegangi perut sementara Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diam kau! Jangan tertawa!"

"Apa kau mau membuat dirimu mati kelaparan, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Aku cuma lupa makan siang!" hardik Sakura. Meskipun begitu, sesaat Naruto melihat Sakura tampak salah tingkah.

"Mati kelaparan apanya," imbuh Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit bergumam. "Kalaupun aku mau bunuh diri, aku akan memilih cara yang tak perlu membuatku menderita. Bukan dengan membuat diriku mati kelaparan atau kehabisan napas karena membekap hidung dan mulutku sendiri dengan bantal."

"Eh? Apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura menghela napas.

"Tidak, itu cuma pemikiran bodohku." Ia kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Saat ini, aku sedang sangat optimis! Besok aku pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru! Kalau tak dapat juga, besoknya aku masih akan mencoba! Sama sepertimu, aku juga nggak mau membuat orangtuaku di desa menangis! Kalau menangis haru sih lain cerita. Misalnya, menangis haru setelah aku akhirnya berhasil dilantik menjadi dokter!" cerocos Sakura panjang lebar.

Sesaat, Naruto bergeming. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Benar juga, kau belum cerita apa-apa tentang dirimu, Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kemudian, ia mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba bercerita tentang diriku pada orang tak dikenal tanpa alasan? Memangnya aku siapa yang kehidupannya harus diketahui banyak orang? Artis?"

Naruto terkekeh perlahan.

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya juga." Dalam hati, diam-diam Naruto menambahkan, _Tapi kau sempat melakukannya tanpa sadar, Nona Calon Dokter._

"Ngomong-ngomong—"

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang langit. Sementara mereka berbicara, langit sudah kembali berubah warna. Ungu—kehitaman. Lampu-lampu penerangan menyala secara otomatis satu demi satu. Gagak-gagak ber- _kaok-kaok_ nyaring sebagai pertanda malam akan menjelang. Rupanya, gagak pun masih betah berkeliaran di kota besar ini, ya?

"—sudah malam."

"Yah," ujar Sakura sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya di belakang telinga. Matanya memilih memandang bayangannya sendiri—entah apa yang menarik dari kegiatan tersebut. "Kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang …."

"Hei! Dengar! Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan malam?"

"Traktir?" Wajah Sakura tampak semringah. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian wajah itu berubah menjadi waspada. "Sebentar! Jangan-jangan ini modus?"

Lagi, Naruto tertawa.

"Kok baru waspada sekarang?"

"Soalnya tadi kau terlihat lemah."

"Oh, ya?"

Sakura sekonyong-konyong mengacungkan tinjunya ke depan wajah Naruto. "Supaya kautahu, ya! Aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam di karate! Jadi … jangan macam-macam!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan. Demi ayahnya di Tochigi, ia tidak berniat melakukan tindakan kriminal. Cukup sekali—waktu ia mencuri uang kakeknya. Itu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Cacing di perut Sakura kembali berulah.

"Sebelum perutmu _keruyukan_ lagi—eh, sudah, ya? Haha!"

"Aaah! Diam kau! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku ikut denganmu!"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana dengan ramen? Kau suka ramen, tidak?"

"Apa saja boleh! Kau yang traktir, kau yang putuskan!"

"Masalahnya, aku tak tahu restoran yang enak di sekitar sini."

Sakura terlihat seakan ia baru sadar. Ia berkata perlahan, "Benar juga."

"Jadi, apa kau tahu restoran ramen yang enak di sekitar sini, Sakura- _chan_?"

Perempuan muda itu mengangguk. Tampaknya, ia sudah tak akan menghiraukan panggilan yang disematkan Naruto terhadapnya. Lagi pula, panggilan 'Sakura- _chan'_ terdengar jauh lebih baik ketimbang 'Dahi Lebar' ataupun julukan lain yang sejenis.

"Hm, kurasa aku tahu satu restoran ramen yang lumayan enak."

"Oke!"

Sakura sudah berbalik dan berjalan di depan Naruto saat suara laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura menoleh.

Meski sudah gelap, tapi di bawah lampu penerangan, Sakura bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang tulus, diwarnai suatu kelegaan.

"Terima kasih!"

Sakura … terkesiap.

Sesaat, ia seolah tersadar bahwa …

… kisah mereka baru akan dimulai.

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

 _Total words for story only: 4,000. Each part contains 1,000 words (Ms. Word calculation)._

(Iya, ini sengaja)

Okay, saya nggak tahu apa yang ngerasukin saya sampai bikin fanfiksi ini. Tapi entah bagaimana, saya merasa menikmati saat-saat mengetiknya. Terutama yang bagian pertama, pengenalan latar belakang Sakura. Niat awalnya bikin ini jadi humor memang, tapi, eh, tapi berkembangnya ke arah yang tak terduga. Salahkan temanya (?)

Ngomong-ngomong, sekadar catatan, saya nggak bermaksud untuk menjadikan kecenderungan bunuh diri ini jadi begitu ringan. Ada baiknya juga, kalau teman-teman menganggap kisah ini murni sebagai hiburan. Kalaupun ada yang lagi kepikiran untuk melakukan yang nggak-nggak, ingat-ingat saja, di suatu tempat, entah di mana, siapa pun itu, ada orang yang pasti akan terluka kalau kalian nekat untuk menghabisi diri sendiri.

 ** _Please respect your own life and others too._** :)

 _Anywaaay_ , saya tahu mungkin fanfiksi ini masih banyak kekurangan (dibikinnya aja tanpa perencanaan), tapi semoga teman-teman sekalian masih bisa menikmati.

 _Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated wholeheartedly! :D_

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
